Bed assemblies that make use of adjustable foundations are becoming increasingly popular as an alternative to traditional bed assemblies. Unlike traditional bed assemblies that make use of rigid box springs or other similar bases, a bed assembly that makes use of an adjustable foundation can readily be adjusted by articulating the foundation into a desired ergonomic position. In other words, by articulating the adjustable foundation, a user can readily change the position of the mattress lying on the adjustable foundation and, consequently, can quickly match the position of the mattress to their specific preferences and, at least partially, individualize his or her level of sleep comfort.
Despite the readily adjustable nature of such bed assemblies, the use of adjustable bed foundations can frequently lead to a number of issues. In particular, in a conventional, adjustable foundation arrangement, an articulating metal frame is commonly attached directly to the side rails of the adjustable bed foundation. Upon articulating such a metal frame, however, the side rails of the adjustable bed foundation often undergo an amount of deflection and bowing that is caused by the weight of the mattress and any users positioned on the mattress, and that, in turn, can lead to damage to the side rails of the adjustable bed foundation.
Furthermore, in such adjustable bed foundations, the articulating metal frames are frequently secured to the remainder of the adjustable bed foundation using screws that are driven vertically through the metal frame and into the top of the adjustable bed foundation. However, when the metal frame is articulated, the vertical placement of the screws, alone or in connection with the loosening of the vertical screws over a time period, allows the metal frame to move relative to the remainder of the adjustable foundation. Such movement then results in significant noise issues that reduce the enjoyment and appeal provided by the adjustable bed foundations to users.